What's In A Name?
by Kisama-sama
Summary: Finally moving out of Malfoy Manor, Draco's in love with his new apartment. His neighbor, however, he's not so crazy about. However, the two soon become friends, and feelings grow and grow. However, Draco fears The Boy Who Lived is only putting on a show, because despite all their time together, he still refers to him as Malfoy, never Draco. Does he have a chance with his love?
1. Chapter 1 - New Neighbors

_**Ive been dying to write a Draco/Harry fanfic. I honestly thought this fanfic would be this chapters length, as a total. But I'm happy. This fic should be decently easy to write, if I get stuck I can make something random happen to add to the plot ;) Anyway, please read and review, I love hearing what you think.**_

_**Also, if anyone wants to give any ideas toward the storyline, I'll gladly take them into consideration.**_

_**I don't own anything, Harry Potter, nor any brandnames, songs, or anything else that may possibly be used in the following chapters. **_

When Draco first learned he moved into the apartment next to the famous Boy Who Lived, he immediately considered moving. Actually, that wasn't true. He considered forcing Potter to move, as he rather liked this apartment, and he wasn't about to move back in with his mother.

However, forcing Potter to move out wasn't possible. He was there first, apparently for quite a while, and, well, he had no say in what Harry did. And while Harry gave him those reasons, as well as a few more, he was shocked at what Potter didn't do.

Not only did he not yell or even raise his voice, he also didn't mention the fact that Draco should be the one to move. He didn't show any contempt at the fact that they'd be neighbors. And that fact alone made Draco let the matter go far easier than normal.

As time went on, Draco realized it wasn't bad living near Potter. He didn't bother him, but didn't ignore him if they ran into one another. He didn't seem to hold resentment toward him, like he was so used to. And he was a quiet neighbor. He didn't have company often, and when he did, things never got too loud. Sadly, the bedrooms shared a wall, so if he had a nightmare, Malfoy would know.

However, this wasn't as bad of a thing as he first thought. It made him feel a bit better, knowing he wasn't the only one.

But as time went on, he felt a dull ache in his chest whenever Potter cried, tossing and turning, knocking the wall in the throes of his night terrors. The feeling confused the hell out of him.

One day, Draco was leisurely reading on his black leather couch, his eyes scanning a potions book. A knock came at his thick wooden door, and he jostled slightly in surprise. Blaise and Pansy had just been over two days ago, they wouldn't be back so soon. He knew they thought of him as a good friend, but they had a lot going on in their lives, especially with a 3 month old.

So who the bloody hell was at the door?

A brief image of a Death Eater flashed through his brain, but he banished the thought. It wasn't possible. Draco reprimanded himself for the unreasonable fear.

Deciding there was no way to find out but to open the door, he placed his book face down on a dark wooden coffee table in front of the couch, making his way over to the door. He couldn't help a slight shaking in his hand as he reached for the handle, and he mentally scolded himself. When did he become so weak?

Feeling his heartbeat rise, he quickly pulled the door opened, trying to school his shocked expression at the surprise visitor; the one and only Harry Potter.

"Malfoy! Hey… I was, um, planning a party. For tonight. I was uh…well I figured it's only neighborly… Would you um…wanna come? To the party, that is." Harry bit his bottom lip, his eyes roving about, avoiding the full grown man in front of him.

Draco simply stood there a moment, not sure how to react. Potter was his greatest…well, rival is the right term, he supposed. They weren't really enemies anymore. And here Harry was, acting like his friend. Yet, he didn't feel…put off, by the idea. After all, the war was over. He was 22 years old; he was mature enough to respond with maturity. Besides, it's not like they're in school anymore. If Potter wasn't going to hold onto the past, why should he?

"What times the party?"

Harry jumped at the sudden noise, his eyes finally meeting Draco's for the first time.

"Y-You mean y-you'll come?" Draco jerked his head in a quick nod, snapping his eyes away. He never noticed how green Potter's eyes could get.

"It starts at 8. I was going to make it later, but a few people are bringing their kids, so they can't stay too late. It's not going to be a big party, just a small celebration." Harry seemed much more at ease now, and truthfully, he was. Knowing for sure that Malfoy wasn't avoiding being around him was reassuring. Sure, they'd run into one another. And it wasn't like Draco ignored him when they did. He just didn't…put forth effort. They never really had a conversation. Just a few small, unimportant shared comments.

Now that all the fighting was over, he hoped to change that. Malfoy had changed a lot since Hogwarts, and he felt he hardly knew him anymore. And he found himself wanting to know.

He was shocked when he found out his new neighbor was going to be the one and only Draco Malfoy. His heart had skipped a beat, and he found himself remembering things he wanted to forget. Surprisingly, nothing of the war came to mind. The memories that came…were in a way worse. At the time anyway. He embraced the memories now.

Memories of dreams, of fights that got a bit too close, of racing hearts and staring at Malfoy when his focus should be elsewhere.

As time went on, he had sleepless nights, and could hear the tossing and turning in the other bed. The first night it happened, he thought Draco had brought home some company. The rustling of the sheets, the jerking of the bed, the soft moans. However, after a few minutes, he realized the noises for what they were. Nightmares.

He really should have known.

When he talked to Hermione and Ron about his new neighbor, which he waited far longer then he should have, they insisted he invite him to the party. It was only fair. Sure, they had resentment for him, but it was a fading feeling. He had been through so much, and in the end had done what he could to right the wrongs he had done. His last year of school, he was so withdrawn, only talking when necessary. Yet, despite that, he had apologized to the people he had hurt the most. Including Ron and Hermione.

While Harry knew they were right, he was terrified of the actually invitation. He'd have to not only hold a real conversation with him for the first time; he also had to be alone with Draco Malfoy. For more than a few passing seconds. Why the thought made him so anxious, he wasn't inclined to say.

However, when he got a positive response, he was elated. Now all he had to do was waste 10 hours.

….

Draco found himself struggling to stay focused. He only got a few more chapters of his book finished before his concentration refused to remain for more than a few words. Frustrated, he slammed his book down, walking out to his outing. Looking out over the other buildings, he watched the blue horizon, white fluffy clouds signifying the nice weather for the day. It was only 10:30 in the morning, what was he supposed to do all day?

If he stayed inside with nothing to do, he was bound to go insane. His thoughts kept rotating to the event planned for this evening, and the anticipation was killing him. He felt really anxious about going to his neighbors. Knowing Potter and who he was with in school, he was bound to be surrounded by people who hated him, or people who only knew _of_ him.

Clearly it was going to turn out poorly.

Sighing softly, Draco pushed off the railing, turning back to his apartment. However, as he turned, he froze, his eyes locked on the figure through the glass door on the outing next to his. Harry was in his living room, staring at his couch. Or what Draco assumed was his couch. He couldn't see much farther than the lamp right in front of Harry.

However, as he continued to watch, he lost focus of anything other than Harry anyway. He watched as his hand lifted to his chest, fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. He hadn't really paid much attention before, but he noted now that Harry had still been in his pajamas. Potter's fingers deftly moved down, revealing inch after inch of his skin. Or so Draco assumed. Potter's back was to him, so he could only guess.

However, when he slid the shirt all the way off, Draco found himself following the movement of his arms, taking in the exposed skin on his back. He was rather pale, though much darker then himself. But paler then he expected. Maybe he hadn't been getting as much sunlight.

Catching himself staring, Malfoy jerked his head away, walking into his flat moments before Harry turned directly where he had been. Blinking, Harry shook his head, telling himself he was being paranoid for feeling like he was being watched.

…

By the time 7:30 rolled around, Draco's house had been cleaned thoroughly, he had showered, gotten dressed, and even made a salad to bring. After all, he had to try and make a good impression, but he didn't want them all to know he liked to cook. A salad was thoughtful, but didn't require much effort. It's not like he was trying to impress them in a bad way. He wasn't trying to show off or anything. Rather, he was hoping they'd take it almost as a peace offering. He wasn't necessarily on bad terms with any of them; not that he can remember anyway.

The last half hour before the party was killing him. There was nothing left to do around the house, and his mind wasn't focused enough to read or watch anything. He'd already changed his outfit at least 3 times.

Finally, after noticing it had only been two minutes, Draco decided he would just be early. Normally he tried to be "fashionably late" but now that he didn't have the restrictions his family name brought with him, he decided against it.

But still, he didn't want to come off desperate.

Should he go over…? Maybe not…

7:05.

Yeah, he was going over early. Fuck being desperate.

And that's how Draco found himself knocking on Potter's door, more than 20 minutes early. It took less than 5 seconds for the door to be opened, a surprised looking Harry standing there in suit pants and nothing else. Oh. So that's what he looked like from the front.

Draco bit his tongue, blinking and taking in the site. No words were spoken for a few long moments, Draco's eyes deceiving him by roving the body in front of him. Potter wasn't wet; his chest or his hair. Clearly he hadn't just gotten out of the shower. However, Draco hardly focused on that observation, taking in the dusky pink of his nipples, his slightly defined abs, and his happy trail, the v of his hips on either side of it.

"You're early."

Officially snapped out of his daze, Draco's eyes snapped up, meeting Harry's in a rush, praying he hadn't noticed him, well, checking him out.

"I noticed. Thought I could help organize or set stuff up or whatever, since I live next door and all." Harry nodded jerkily, biting his lip, before yanking the door open wider, holding his arm out to indicate Draco should enter.

Stepping into his home, he glanced around, taking in the color scheme. It screamed Gryffindor. His face flushed when his eyes focused on the couch, the scene replaying in his head as the very man stood shirtless behind him. Turning back around, he decided the awkward silence had gone on long enough.

"So then. What on earth did you do to your shirt? Clearly you didn't just step out of the shower." He watched in fascination as Potter's cheeks filled with color, his eyes jerking to the side slightly.

"Me and the spaghetti sauce had a disagreement."

There was a long, awkward pause, in which Draco took in the information, and Harry finally brought his eyes back to Draco's. And thank god he did, or he would have missed a few valuable seconds of what happened next.

Draco Malfoy started laughing.

It wasn't an evil cackle, it wasn't overbearing or forced. It was a natural laugh, showing he found true amusement in the situation. Despite Malfoy laughing at him, Harry found himself chuckling a bit, though he didn't really see any humor; his brain couldn't pick out anything other than the perfect smile in front of him. Draco had pearl white teeth, in a perfect line, with nice full lips, but not so full they looked feminine. His eyes lit up, sparkling brightly, and Harry knew if the night continued like this, he could never even come _close_to regretting inviting him.

"That's so like you, isn't it? Moments before a party, that _you're_ hosting, might I add, you spill something bright red on yourself. That poor shirt is probably ruined now."

Harry crossed his arms, huffing slightly and mumbling "Well if people showed up when they're _supposed _to_…"_

"Pardon me? What was that?" Harry debated with himself for a moment. If Draco truly had changed that much, he wouldn't get upset over that…would he? Might as well find out.

"I said, if people showed up on time, I would have been perfectly presentable." Another pause followed, Harry trying to gauge Draco's reaction, Draco trying to hold back a comment about how _perfectly presentable_ Harry is, dressed as he was now.

"I'm afraid even with an extra 20 minutes, you won't magically become presentable. Not even sure if that's possible." He regretted it as soon as the words came out. He had tortured Harry and his friends with like words in school, and he knew they still hadn't forgiven him 100%. To go and say something like that…

Harry started laughing.

"Now you know that's not true. I may not be a ladies' man like you, but I've got plenty of fans who tell me constantly how 'Adorable' or 'perfect' or 'sexy' I am." Draco silently agreed, feeling a tinge of annoyance and envy at those girls.

He knew though, Potter didn't believe them. He was too modest for his own good.

"Now then, if that's all of the teasing, I'd like to finish getting dressed. In case you haven't noticed, it's a bit nippy in here." He had, actually, however absentmindedly.

"That's fine. Where do you want me to put the salad?"

Just noticing the bowl in his hand, Harry fidgeted, unsure what Draco would assume he had been doing instead of taking it. In all honesty, his eyes had roved everywhere on Malfoy _but_ his hands. And now that he had, he regretted it. They were of average size for a male, but they actually looked rather soft, and he was tempted to reach for the salad and 'accidentally' grab his hand instead.

Clearing his throat, he nodded toward the counter in the kitchen; "Just set it there. Hermione and a few other people are bringing main dishes, I made a few things…No one thought to make a salad though. Thank you. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all." The silence that followed wasn't awkward, it was comfortable, but both could feel the tension in the air. It wasn't the tension they were used to between the two of them, but it seemed to fit even better than their normal "fighting" tension.

"Now then, you're welcome to explore while I get dressed." Oh, he wanted to explore alright. Harry's body.

Shaking his head, he nodded, and watched as Potter walked away, he head turning slightly sideways as he studied his bum. Once he disappeared into a doorway, Draco admitted to himself the obvious. Potter had a great ass.

Turning, Draco gave himself a short tour of the apartment, using the loo when he came across it. Finally, he came to the room Harry disappeared in, his bedroom. He had an internal debate on whether he should just go in, knock, or if he should go in at all.

Finally opting to just knock, he raised his hand, but just before he could rap is knuckle on it, it was yanked open. Draco stood there awkwardly, unsure what to do or say.

"Oh thank god. Malfoy, I could use some help." Of course he still had to be shirtless. Maybe he needed help with taking the rest of his clothes off…

"Help?"

"Yes, help you oaf. Or do you require payment? No favors?" The jab hurt a bit, but the sting was taken out simply by the tone. He was just playing around.

"Help with what?" Harry awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, turning back into the room, expecting Draco to follow.

"I ruined the only white dress shirt I have…. And I have no idea what else I could wear. I only have like 3 ties, I know, I know. I need to buy more. Whatever. So I have no fucking clue what to wear with it!" Draco blinked, staring silently for a moment. At last, he stepped into Potter's closet, choosing not to comment on Potter assuming he'd now fashion.

"Ok, these two go together. Just put it on. Trust me." The last two words caused the air to go rigid around them, but Harry accepted the clothes, happily pulling the shirt on. Draco felt a flutter in his stomach. Did that mean Harry was starting to trust him? At least a little? Well he did leave himself vulnerable, being alone with him. In his bedroom.

Draco was alone with Harry Potter, in his bedroom.

Holy shit.

His mind conjured up all the things he could do in this room, and he found he couldn't stop them. He didn't want to. But Potter was fully dressed now, his shirt not even mattering, as the emerald tie made his eyes pop, and anything else faded to the background. Malfoy got the feeling he could have worn a garbage bag and gotten away with it.

"Wow, this actually does look nice. Thanks. I would have never thought of that." Draco met Harry's eyes in the mirror he was currently looking in, and gave a slight nod, a small smile on his lips.

Harry froze, his eyes still not used to seeing Draco smile. Or do anything other than scowl or smirk. His heart beat was racing, and found himself feeling a way he hadn't in a long time. It was more than lust. It was….actual attraction.

Slowly turning around when Malfoy indicated to do so, he licked his lips, anticipating what he was going to say. However, instead of words, Draco stepped closer, lifting his hands slowly. Harry's eyes became half lidded, darting between Draco's lips and eyes.

Slowly, Draco's hands moved to his collar, and Harry could feel his hands fiddle around. He tried to keep his breathing steady, he didn't want Draco to notice he was affected. Taking a deep, calming breath, he closed his eyes completely, holding the breath in as he smelled Draco's cologne. It smelled spicy, but minty and fresh, and…Harry wasn't sure. All he knew was it smelled _amazing. _

"Cant even tie a tie correctly, blimey Potter, no wonder you hate formal events." Snapping his eyes opened, Harry glared half heartedly, still intoxicated on the smell. Draco looked up once he finished fixing the tie, curious as to why Potter hadn't retorted.

However, both misjudged just how close they were, and their eyes locked over the three inches of space separating them. Draco wanted to jerk back, to walk out of the room, forget the party. Really, he did. But instead he stood where he was, realizing his hands were resting on the front of Harry's broad shoulders. Neither spoke a word, eyes both flashing from lips to eyes, in a trance. Harry slowly leaned forward, his whole body beating with his heart. He could feel the blood pulsing through him, and he was ashamed that just the thought of kissing Malfoy had him aroused. He wasn't hard, but…

Draco slowly leaned forward, following Potter's lead. He didn't know what was going on, why this was happening…but he wanted to. He wanted to find out where this was going.

Their faces were slowly getting closer, inches to centimeters, and just when they were about to touch…someone knocked on the door.

...

_Yep, I'm ending it there. Sorry? Heh. So, I haven't written a fanfic in awhile. I'm rusty. I'm going to go back and read this later be like..I wrote this shit? But yeah. Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Party

_**Wow, I finished this chapter fast. Thanks to any/all reviewers, as well as those who fav/followed!**_

_**Warnings; Yaoi, boy/boy. Eventual sex, slight/possible OOC…**_

_**I don't own anything..**_

…

_Draco slowly leaned forward, following Potter's lead. He didn't know what was going on, why this was happening…but he wanted to. He wanted to find out where this was going._

_ Their faces were slowly getting closer, inches to centimeters, and just when they were about to touch…someone knocked on the door._

Jerking back, Draco rambled some excuse about something in Potter's eye, while Harry simply cursed and went to answer the door. Malfoy cursed himself, shaking his head as he walked out of Harry's room. He walked out to see Harry hugging Hermione, soon following up with Ron.

Noticing him, Hermione nodded him over, a small but sincere smile on her lips. He was so grateful they were on better terms now, or he'd have been hexed over.

"Good evening Malfoy. I wasn't aware you would be coming as well. It's good to see you." Draco wasn't sure if her greeting was sincere; since when was someone happy to see _him?_

"Evening, Weasley's. Seeing as I'm his new neighbor, Potter took it upon himself to include me." Hermione simply smiled and nodded, while Ron couldn't school his reaction.

"Neighbor?! Blimey Harry, why didn't you tell us? No offence Malfoy, but isn't this place a bit small for you anyway?" So apparently Potter hadn't shared the news of his semi-new neighbor. Draco wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"After living at the manor, I'm sick of such large living space. I prefer something smaller, actually." Ron and Harry looked surprised, and again Hermione just smiled. Draco didn't get it. Why did she keep smiling at him?

"So, Malfoy, how're you liking your new apartment?" Harry and Ron began a quite discussion, and Draco got the feeling Mrs. Weasley's small talk was only to distract him; to let them have a moment alone.

"Like your husband pointed out, it's a lot smaller then I'm used to, so it's an adjustment. Aside from the walls being a bit thin, the apartment is great. Wonderful view as well." He hated to admit it, but his eyes flicked over toward Potter, thinking of the wonderful view he had gotten earlier.

"Oh, I see." And he got the feeling she did see. Far more then she should have.

…

It wasn't long before the apartment was filled, people Malfoy remembered from school actually taking the time to greet him briefly. Well, some of them. People like Neville still avoided him, though his wife Luna was very forgiving. Still, he felt he had made a difference. Changed people's opinions on him.

However, as the night went on, he found his eyes roving the crowd for unruly black hair, and bright green eyes. After searching for a few minutes, he finally found him, talking with Neville himself, along with a few of the people Malfoy didn't recognize. He took a few weary steps closer, knowing he wouldn't be invited into the conversation.

"By the way Harry, I love your outfit, it really makes your eyes pop. Can you say hot?" Draco felt his lip twitch in annoyance. Who was this bitch, outright flirting with his…well…his neighbor.

"Oh, um, thanks, Matilda, though the credit goes to Malfoy. I have the fashion sense of a monkey."

"Oh don't say that Harry. You're insulting the monkeys." The group laughed, and Malfoy suddenly felt more left out then he had the entire evening. Just standing there, listening to Harry laugh… He wished he could be the reason Potter was laughing. The reason his vibrant eyes lit up even more, drawing attention from anyone willing to look.

"Anyway, Luna and I should be going. Congratulations again Harry, we always knew you could do it." Harry gave them a killer smile, giving them both brief hugs. As they walked away, Harry's eyes followed them, seeing Draco not too far away.

"Dare I ask, congratulations for what?" He prayed this wasn't some wedding party or some shit like that. He wouldn't be able to take it.

"Oh, that's right! I didn't tell you. Wow, I'm so daft. This whole party is a celebration of my acceptance to Hogwarts. You're talking to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Harry seemed proud of his accomplishment, but it was easy to see he was still bashful about it.

Draco felt a wave of shock pass over him. He wasn't surprised Potter would go after something like that; it actually fit him well. Far better than a auror. However…

"I guess we'll be working together then. I'm going to be the new Potions professor." There was a long pause, and Draco paid close attention to Harry's features, trying to guess his reaction.

"Well then. Are you stalking me? First my neighbor, now my work-mate?" Both chuckled, neither even considering the possibility. Their relationship was complex at best, but they'd never stalk one another. If so, it would be as an assassin, and clearly that wasn't the case.

His thoughts getting away from him, Draco reeled them back in, wanting to continue the conversation.

"Well then, congratulations. I'm sure you'll make an excellent professor." Harry's resulting smile was vibrant and blinding, his eyes lighting up.

"Thanks! Same to you, It'll be a lot of work, but so worth it." They took a short moment just to smile to one another, the moment only ending as an arm looped through Harry's, jerking him slightly sideways.

"Harrrry. Come on, they turned the music up, let's dance!" It was that same bitc-girl, Matilda, who he had seen hanging on Harry before. His girlfriend, perhaps?

"I'd rather not right now, thank you Matilda." Malfoy could tell he was irritated, so he dismissed the thought of them being together. However, it was quite obvious she was infatuated with him.

"But Harry! You look so handsome tonight, and I look gorgeous, though you forgot to mention. We can't deny the crowd of our combined beauty!" Malfoy felt his eyebrow twitch. Who did this bitch think she was? To be so cocky and obnoxious…

"Matilda, there you are! Sorry to interrupt, but mom wants us home; apparently Big Sis just went into labor! We have to go!" Matilda crossed her arms, huffing a deep breath out.

"She had to go into labor _now_?! Harry was just about to dance with me!" Really?! She had the nerve to blame her sister for going into labor?!

"Fine, let's just go." She kept her arms crossed, jerking away from who Draco assumed was her brother. The two made their way out the door, waving briefly at Harry, saying a few goodbyes.

"Well, that was interesting." Malfoy blew air out of his nose, a small, unamused agreement.

"I don't get why you don't just explain to her that you're gay. I mean really, if she's going to cause a scene like that each time, do the world a favor. Just come out already. Everyone that's important knows already." The new voice surprised him, but what was said was more of a shock.

"Hermione, you know I can't do that. Not yet anyway. Maybe once I'm settle in at Hogwarts. Once I have a steady mate. Then people can't bombard me, or claim I'm changing their kids or other shit." Draco stood there, stock still, his mind reeling. The way Harry was talking…

"Potter, you're _gay_?" Harry and Hermione turned toward him, both seeming to suddenly remember he was there, too.

"Oh shit. You didn't know? Sorry Harry…" Harry waved his hand, still locking eyes with Draco.

"So what if I am? You have a problem with that?" Draco swallowed, blinking rapidly, trying to stay focused on what was happening. He actually was a contender. He had a chance. A slim chance, considering their history, but a chance.

"Of course not. Despite how I was raised, I'm not prejudice. I don't believe people with muggle parents are bad or dirty. I don't think gay people are the scum of the earth or bull like that. Even more so now than before." Hermione smiled at him, nodding slightly, before walking away.

Harry simply stared a moment, an intense emotion in his eyes, though Draco felt awkward staring enough to notice.

"Thank you Malfoy. It means a lot, coming from you. Hopefully everyone else is so excepting when the news gets out. I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone for the time being, however." They shared another smile, and Draco found himself loving these private little smiles, only for them.

"Of course, it's no problem. This is something for only you to tell." Harry nodded in agreement, and continued light conversation. They didn't talk about anything important, but Draco found it one of the most intriguing conversations. He was more captivated then he remembered ever being, even though the topics were so unimportant.

As time went on, people slowly started to leave, some clearly having had too much to drink. Draco made sure he didn't have more than one beer, deciding he wanted to be 100% sober. Harry seemed to have the same idea, as he nursed his beer over time. They split apart after awhile, talking to the remaining guests for a bit.

All the attendees with children were long gone, the only people remaining were the ones with no family, or far too much alcohol in there system. The clock was reaching midnight, Harry's latest gathering yet, and the few stragglers were making their way out.

After the door shut with a resounding click, Draco suddenly felt awkward. All that remained was Potter, himself, and the Weasley's. Ron and Hermione were slow dancing slowly, whispering to each other, soft kisses occasionally added into the conversation. Harry was watching them, a longing look on his face.

At first Draco thought it was because he might like Ron, but as he took a few steps closer, to stand beside him, he realized that wasn't the case.

"They're so lucky. They've had each other for years. I want what they have. I want to be able to love someone unconditionally like that, even if we don't always get along." Malfoy was shocked he was willing to be so open with him, despite having talked to him a lot in the past day. He wanted to thank him somehow…

"You will. One day. You're a great guy, any bloke would be lucky to have you." Harry glanced at him, their eyes locking. A soft smile spread on his lips, seeing the sincerity in his words.

"Thanks, Malfoy. It…means a lot. I hear it from my friends, but…they're basically obligated to say so." Before Draco could reply, the music abruptly stopped, Ron making his way over, his wife shortly behind.

Malfoy felt a sudden anxious feeling, deciding it was time to leave.

"Well, thank you for inviting me, I had a nice time. I guess I'll see you later." Harry looked like he wanted to say something, but stopped himself, settling on a nod. Hermione hugged him briefly, shocking everyone, and Ron gave him a firm, if not too tight, handshake.

With that, he made his exit, hearing a conversation start quietly behind him. He figured they were talking about him, and in spite of it all, he was praying it wasn't anything bad. They had no reason to say anything good about him, but…

Entering his own apartment, Draco quickly stripped his clothes off, feeling relieved now that he was out of his more fancy attire. He just wanted some nice sweatpants and T-shirt. But first, a shower.

Making quick work of his shower, Draco rushed through getting ready for bed, suddenly feeling exhausted. The minute he fell into bed, however, his eyes wouldn't shut. His mind kept replaying over his conversations that night, particularly the ones involving Harry.

The famous Boy-Who-Lived…was gay. And his neighbor. And he happened to be incredibly sexy. His mind produced images of the two of them, together, simply walking down the street. He told himself he simply longed to be his friend, but he knew the truth. He wanted to be the person Harry had talked about. The one to love him unconditionally. To build a life with him.

And that thought terrified him.

…

_**So….yup. Didn't get too deep into the party stuff, like them eating, or other people there and stuff, but…that wasn't the focus of the story, so, who cares? So, Hermione and Ron don't seem to hate Draco, so that's good! Will Harry fall for him? Will they get together? Will they go back to their rivalry ways once at Hogwarts together once again?! Stick with the story and find out!**_

_**Please review, they encourage me to keep writing, and I love hearing what you guys think! Constructive criticism welcome, but please no flames.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Connections

_**Sorry this took a bit guys; worked on it little bits at a time. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism welcome. No flames please.**_

_** Warnings: Boyxboy eventually. Rated M in future chapters.**_

_**I don't own any TV shows, movies, books, songs, or anything else used in this story.**_

After that night, he didn't see Harry again for a week. He wound never admit to it, but he found himself changing his schedule, lingering when doing his laundry or taking extra time opening his door. He didn't want to admit he missed the boy-who-lived.

When he finally did see him again, both were on their way to the market, having magically run out of food. After watching for him and hoping to see him for a week, Draco wasn't sure how to react. Greet him like a friend? Simply nod? Ignore him, even?

"Oh, hey Malfoy. On your way out?" Apparently Potter made that decision for him.

"On my way to the market, yes. Blaise always eats 3 times as much at my place then at his own." They shared a laugh, and Draco loved how nothing seemed forced. Everything felt so natural, and he found himself relaxing.

"I was actually on my way to the market as well; barely made it through this week, the people ate a lot of my food at the party."

It's now or never. Show him you changed.

"Thanks again, by the way, for inviting me. It might not have seemed like much, but I think it helped change people's view of me, at least a little. And I know you probably invited me simply because I was your neighbor, and your Gryffindor pride probably wouldn't let you ignore things… But it meant a lot to me. So, thanks." Harry smiled at him, a big, toothy smile, that wasn't forced at all. His eyes gleamed, shining bright green, and Draco wanted to stare in them for hours.

"I didn't invite you just because of that. I know you've changed, and I want other people to see that as well. Besides, I'd like to get to know you better. If you'd like." His heart pounding, Draco wanted nothing more than to spew some sappy Hufflepuff line, but now wasn't the time.

"I'd like that, thanks." And with that, they headed toward the market, small conversations shared about trivial matters. But no matter how small the topic, Draco was glad it was talked about. He'd be willing to talk about damn near anything with Harry Potter. And what was even better was the lulls in conversation, when no one said a word. Because nothing needed to be said. The atmosphere wasn't tense or overbearing. It was natural and _comfortable_, something Draco Malfoy was not used to.

The journey to the market went by fast, too fast. Draco didn't want to be alone in his apartment again. He was enjoying having a companion; the fact that it was the golden boy himself just added to it.

"Hey, um, Malfoy… If you want to come over for dinner, you can. I mean, if you have plans or whatever, its fine…or if you don't want to. Or…yeah…" Harry rubbed the back of his neck, hoping most of the awkwardness was in his head.

"Sure, just let me bring this inside. I'll be over in half an hour?" Harry happily agreed, stepping into his own apartment with a smile.

Stepping inside, Draco set his bags on the counter, hurriedly sticking the frozen items in the freezer or fridge. He left the rest out, deciding to use the last 20 minutes to shower and change. He really had no reason to rush; he normally took about 10 minutes in the shower, and the other 10 would be filled nicely with picking his clothes and combing his hair.

He wondered if he was doing too much for this; they were only going to hang out. Sure, Potter was gay, but that didn't mean he was even remotely interested. After all, who would be interested in a former death eater?

Feeling much less encouraged, his movements slowed, taking his time in the shower. By the time he got out, he only had 5 minutes left. His movements dragged, and he took his time picking his clothes. No need to go all fancy. He picked out a random pair of jeans and a v neck t-shirt, quickly throwing them on. He combed his hair quickly, trying not to think about his traitorous father who had similar hair.

When he finally walked out of his apartment to head to the one next door, he was 5 minutes late. But then again, it wasn't like it was an appointment, or party or something. No big deal.

Harry opened the door right after he knocked, looking simply ravishing in jeans that hugged his ass, and a simple green shirt. It was altogether rather plain, but it hugged all the right places, and the green really made his eyes pop. Feeling like he was ogling too long, Draco tried to save himself.

"Hey, sorry I'm a bit late." He couldn't bring himself to be that sorry though. He only was a little, simply because he missed a few minutes of staring at the beauty in front of him.

"It's fine, I didn't get to take a shower this morning so I was running a bit late as well. Would you like anything to drink?" A Harry in the shower…now that's a site he'd pay to see.

"Sure, beer if you've got it." He received a nod, and Potter made his way toward the fridge, taking out two beers.

"I figured maybe we could just stick in a pizza and chill. I don't feel much like cooking something elaborate. I can cook when I need to, but I prefer not to…" Draco felt himself chuckling, his mind momentarily distracted from its negative rout.

"You should let me cook for you sometime then. I always had house elfs to do it for me, so I had to learn when I moved away. I quite enjoy it. According to Pansy and Blaise, I'm the best cook they know of." Potter looked impressed, and Draco's old ego was stroked slightly, though it didn't matter much. Most of his pride and ego was destroyed sixth year.

"It's a plan then. I'll hold you to it." They shared a small smile, and sipped their beers.

"Well then, I'll just stick that pizza in. You can go take a seat if you'd like." He did like. When he got depressed, he didn't feel like doing much. If it had been anyone else, he would have stayed home.

And so, he went to the couch and took a seat. He forced himself to relax, laying his head back. He tried closing his eyes, but the moment he did, all he saw was the dark mark, his father, and he-who-must-not-be-named. He jerked his head up, sitting stiffly on the couch.

It was only then he noticed someone sitting next to him.

"Hey, are you ok Malfoy?" Was he ok? He'd been asking himself that question for years.

"…Malfoy?" To be honest, he hated being a Malfoy. Sure, it came with a lot of pride and money, but the things it gave up was more important. And with the pride came fear from others, and that was the last thing Draco needed. If he ever found a nice bloke, if by some twist of fate he got to be happy, if he got to marry them…He wanted to take their name.

"I'm fine, Potter." He could play it off. He was fine; just bad memories. Nothing to make a fuss over.

"Clearly that's not true. What's wrong?" That question has many answers…

"Just bad…memories. Dreams." When the silence carried on, and all Harry did was look at him, he took it as a cue to continue. Why not right? Potter was one of the few people he trusted enough not to go to The Prophet with anything he said.

"Sometimes I get…flashbacks….like a quick run through of all the shit I've done. It's not as bad as the nightmares but…" Oh shit. He'd said too much. _Way_ too much. The nightmares, flashbacks…

"The nightmares really are terrible, aren't they? I, uhh…can hear you, sometimes. Moaning in your sleep. Sometimes screaming. I always wondered…I wanted to go over and wake you up. I…wanted to help. But there was nothing I could do. I figured I was just as bad anyway." Draco could hear him sometimes, in the throes of a nightmare. And he always felt so helpless

"Is there….anything that can help?" He hated being weak, but he feared being strong. He wanted to learn to live a new life, to be a new person. But he knew….he'd need help. Maybe…maybe Potter would be the right person for that. He knew about nightmares and all the shit that happened during the war. Just maybe…

"There isn't much I've found that helps. Sometimes if you wake up, just thinking about the people who love you and the _good_ that came out of it all can help. If you don't wake up…there's nothing I found that helps. It's either wake up and calm down, or somehow prevent them. I know Hermione gets nightmares sometimes, she says having Ron there calms her down, and sometimes prevents them. She hardly gets them anymore." So he'd have to fall in love and be with that person to get rid of them? Fat chance.

"I…see. Well, that's good for her. I'm assuming a lot of the nightmares are about what my Aunt did, so….I apologize in her behalf. I'm glad the nightmares are leaving her." Harry smiled softly at him, amazed at the sheer sincerity of his words..

"I wish there was something more I could do to help. Having nightmares is never fun." Draco shrugged, smiling softly.

"It's fine. That's for trying. I'm sure they'll fade eventually." But he really didn't. He couldn't imagine _not_ having them.

"Anyway, the pizza should be done in a few minutes, do you wanna watch a movie or something?" Draco simply shrugged, relaxing back on the sofa, sipping his beer. Harry flicked the telly on, finishing off his own beer in the process.

"You want another?" Draco looked up, mulling over the idea of more alcohol. He wasn't typically one to drink too much. He enjoyed a good glass of wine or beer, but he wouldn't over indulge. But…

"Please." Potter nodded, taking both their empty bottles into the kitchen. He came back with a six pack, placing them on the table.

"I'm feeling lazy. Figured if we wanted any more we'd be good for the time being." Draco nodded quickly, his mind all over the place. He took a new beer, letting himself chug half of it in one go. He spread his legs a bit farther apart and relaxed against the couch like liquid. Potter changed the channel, searching for something good, and Draco didn't mind the lull in conversation.

Harry settled on Supernatural. He always found the show a bit fun to make fun of, as all the ghosts he knew were full of jokes and good humor. But Jared and Jensen were hot, and he still jumped for some of the episodes.

They sat in silence, riveted by the show, until "Jared and Jensen are so damn hot."

"…"

"…"

Well fuck. That wasn't supposed to come out.

"….I'm not sure how to take that." Of course he wasn't. Aside from the near-almost-kiss, he hadn't done or said anything to imply he may be bent. To just…_spew_ it out like that… But he wouldn't, no, _couldn't_, lie.

"That wasn't supposed to come out like that. But…I meant it as it sounds."

"Well….yes, but a straight man can appreciate another males' physic, especially if they're comparing to themselves. Not that you need to, all things considered. So I guess I'm asking…are you appreciating the beauty that is Jared and Jensen as a straight man or a gay man?"

"….You could've just asked if I was gay or not." Harry snorted.

"Fine, are you gay?" Draco didn't know why he was avoiding giving a straight answer. He had no reason to fear Harry abandoning him for it. Potter was bent himself. But his dad…the kids at the academy…

But this was different.

_Harry_ was different.

"Yeah, I'm gay."

After the previous conversation, Potter shouldn't have been nearly as shocked as he looked. But then…

"Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't anyone know? Did you just not know until after school, or you're that good at keeping secrets? That's impossible, I followed you for so lo-, I mean…" Well. Good going. Now it's awkward. Mine as well make it worse.

"Why on earth would I tell you? And I knew since first year. I just didn't tell anyone until Pansy kept asking me out and hanging on me. I only ever really told Blaise and Pansy though. My parents know, of course. But…it's not a well known fact." Harry nodded, still looking shocked. He finished off his beer, reaching for another. This was a lot of information to take it.

"I've known since second year. I didn't tell anyone until after 7th year though. I tried to convince myself it was a phase, hence why I went out with Ginny, and kissed Cho. I thought it was wrong at first. But…I stopped denying it after the…final battle. Life is short and reeling. I might as well try to be happy. And that's not going to happen with some female who doesn't keep me remotely interested. Teenagers are horny, nearly anything gets them hard right? But kissing Ginny, or Cho…I didn't feel a thing. My thoughts were more of a turn on, though I guarantee they didn't involve any tits." And as Harry continued his story, they continued drinking, Supernatural long forgotten.

…

When Draco woke up the next morning, he wasn't sure what happened the night before. All he knew was he felt like things had been right in the world, but was turned upside down when he realized he was in his own bed.

He found himself most depressed at the fact he was alone.

….

_**And….that's chapter 3. PLEASE review guys, they keep me writing. I'm thankful for all follows, favs, and reviews. Thanks to everyone who reads this!**_


End file.
